(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a device for personal use in photodynamic therapy. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed generally relates to an applicator cartridge for delivery of a photoactivatable composition to a treatment site, which may be used with an illuminating member.
(b) Related Prior Art
Phototherapy has a wide range of applications to both the medical and cosmetic fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,548 to Neuberger et al. describes a method of destroying bacteria in the oral cavity, and promotes buccal hygiene using photoactive dyes and photodynamic therapy. This patent also describes using a bleaching agent, hydrogen peroxide, to photobleach and destroy the photoactive dye used for destroying bacteria. Photodynamic therapy of the skin using photoactive dyes such as Erythrosine B and/or Safranin O have been employed to destroy bacteria, as described in WO 05/032459 and WO 05/021094, both to Albrecht et al. The photoactive dyes are employed to directly destroy bacteria.
Phototherapy to perform non-ablative skin rejuvenation to repair, or offset, the results of both chronological- and photo-aging in the skin of the face, neck, hands and exposed areas of the body has become extremely popular. Clinicians have rapidly adopted the use of ablative skin rejuvenation using lasers, albeit with the negative effects of severe morbidity (erythema and oedema) resulting in patient downtime. These disadvantages significantly offset the good results of the treatment. Photorejuvenation techniques such as lasers and intense pulsed light (IPL) sources were then developed to deliver thermal damage to the dermis under cooling, termed non-ablative, skin rejuvenation. Laser ablative skin resurfacing has been a popular modality for the removal or improvement of major wrinkles and other severe symptoms of aging. The principles of ablative therapy are based on light-tissue interaction delivering the optimum amount of controlled residual thermal damage with precise epidermal ablation, therefore invoking a wound response and thus maximizing the clinical result while minimizing side effects and their associated downtime.
To date, photodynamic therapy has always been performed in a clinical setting. Trained professionals are needed to manipulate the substances and compositions used in the treatments, which may sometimes contain dangerous chemicals. Moreover, trained personnel are also required to operate the specialized equipment, such as laser lights, which may represent a hazard to the patient if improperly used. Additionally, the specialized equipment is relatively large and costly, thereby confining it to clinical settings.
Hence, there is a need for a compact, personal device that would simplify these treatment methods and allow individuals to safely and effectively perform these treatments in the privacy of their home, allow longer treatments to be performed without the trouble of travelling to clinics or hospitals, and release professionals to perform other more complex treatments. Additionally, there is a need for a personal device that reduces the amount of substances and compositions, as well as the size of the light source used in treatment to allow the device to be used in a home setting.